Give me Forever
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Sequel to In Sickness. "Give me forever to show you all the love I have for you in my heart, Yuri. Make my life complete." Victor whispered. Who was Yuri to deny Victor after all they had been through. Victor and Yuri's journey leading up to the mentioned event from my previous story. Victor xYuri pairing
1. Chapter 1

Victor laid on his side in the bed he was currently sharing with Yuri. Victor always woke before the younger man but remained in their bed until Yuri opened his eyes.

Victor loved to watch Yuri smile in his sleep, he treasured the moments in the stillness of the early morning hours, when the only sounds around him were the ticking of the clock beside their bed and Yuri's soft breathing as he slept.

He hated that he would soon have to wake the younger man, he sighed contentedly as he reached out to brush back a few strands of dark hair from Yuri's face.

"Yuri," he called softly, stroking his short dark hair. "Yuri, I need you to wake up now." He moved closer to the younger man.

"Come on, I know you like sleeping in, but we have to get ready to go." Victor began to nuzzle Yuri lovingly.

"Yuri, we'll miss the plane if you don't get up." Yuri stirred as Victor continued the affection.

" I could do this all day, but we need to get up now. We told your family we were going to see them."

" 'M up." Yuri said sleepily.

"Then open your beautiful brown eyes and look at me, we can't be late."

"Late for what?"

"We're leaving to spend the weekend with your parents, we have something to tell them remember?" Victor kissed Yuri's forehead. The younger man smiled and opened his eyes to look into Victor's.

"There's my beautiful Yuri." He said taking the younger man's hand. Victor leaned closer, pressing his lips to Yuri's.

"Are you ready to get up?" Yuri frowned.

" if we have to." Victor stroked the younger man's short, dark hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just- I like our time together in the morning."

"You mean when I nuzzle you and hold you?" Yuri nodded. Victor moved to kiss Yuri's cheek.

"I know it was cut a little short today, but there's going to be plenty of nuzzles when we get there. I promise, okay?"

"Okay.'Yuri said forcing himself out of bed.

" Would you wake Makkachin, he should go out before we leave, it's a long flight. " Yuri nodded, bending down to stroke the poodle's head.

"Hey,Makkachin. He called as the dog slowly raised his head and yawned. His tail began to wag happily as he stood.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Makkachin licked the man's hand and hurried from the room. Victor smiled.

"Do you want to take him?" Yuri asked.

"It doesn't take long to get ready once everyone's awake. We should both take him." The older man suggested. Moments later, both skaters were dressed and making their way down the snow covered sidewalk with Makkachin.

Yuri shivered in the cold, placing his hands in his coat pockets. The crisp wind brushed against their faces. Victor pulled him close,kissing his head.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." He whispered.

"You always do." Yuri replied.

"Have you thought about how you're going to tell your family?" Victor asked.

"I just thought we'd have everyone sit down and tell them. Did you want to do something different?"

"I think we should go to dinner and tell them."

"I don't know, someone has to-"

"We can at least offer, we're going to be a family." Victor's excitement seemed to grow each time he mentioned it, filling Yuri's heart with joy. The younger skater couldn't stop smiling. He was going to marry his true love, his idol. It still felt somewhat surreal to Yuri.

Yuri knew his family would be happy for him, they had always been supportive, never giving him reason to have doubts about coming to them. He wasn't however looking forward to the stress that seemed to come from planning the event and hoped Victor had more planned than he shared.

"Don't worry, Yuri, it's a wedding, you're supposed to have fun." Victor said seeming to pick up on his thoughts. "I don't want you to stress about this. I want you to enjoy this experience"

"Right...but what if I-" Victor turned to him, silencing Yuri with a kiss.

"It's going to be fine, I promise." He vowed quietly, looking directly into Yuri's eyes. The dark haired man nodded, seeing the love in Victor's perfect blue eyes reassured Yuri.

"If you really think so." Victor smiled, kissing him softly once more.

"I do." He replied. "We should be heading back, we'll have just enough time to warm up before we leave."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuri, it's good to have you home." Hiroko threw her arms around her son.

"Hey Mom."Yuri returned the embrace.

" your father and I were worried when we heard you were sick and couldn't skate."

"You don't have to worry, Victor took care of me." Yuri explained. turned to the light haired man.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Yuri. He can be really stubborn sometimes, especially when it involves doctors, he gets it from his father. Come in you two." She invited, leading them further inside.

"Your father isn't here at the moment but I'm sure the two of you are tired from your flight, you can go to Yuri's room to rest a while." She offered.

"Thank you,Mrs. Katsuki." Victor said with a smile, before turning to Makkachin.

"Come on, Makkachin, let's follow Yuri." The dog wagged his tail. They made their way to the room and Yuri opened the door. The young skater gazed at the room in stunned silence. His old bed had been replaced by a king sized bed, photos of Yuri, Victor and Makkachin were placed on the desk and above the bed.

"Your parents did some redecorating, it's perfect, even Makkachin has a bed." Victor pointed to the large blue dog bed in the corner of the room.

"It looks like they've been expecting something." Yuri said.

Makkachin hurried to it, sniffing the object before lying in it and falling asleep.

Victor and Yuri set their bags on the floor, closing the door behind them. They made their way to the bed and laid down.

Yuri closed his eyes, ready to drift off, when he felt Victor move closer to him, nuzzling him gently. Yuri opened his eyes once again, a smile appearing on his face.

"You didn't think I would forget my promise did you?" Victor said softly.

"Well it was a long flight and I understand if you-"

"You know I sleep much better when I have you in my arms." Yuri moved closer to rest in Victor's strong arms. Victor ran his slender fingers through the younger man's hair, leaning over him.

"Are you sure you want to do this everyday for the rest of your life?'

"You're asking me if I want to hold you close to me each day, do I want to be with the one person I could never live without, the most beautiful, kind and loving person. Yuri, you've given me everything, made me a better person. I never thought about finding love. There are admirers of course but no one in the whole world can make me feel like you do. Yes, Yuri Katsuki, I am sure. You're everything I need and I can't imagine my life without you. My only regret is that I didn't ask you to be with me sooner."

"But-"

"I've been keeping a little secret from you." Victor admitted, kissing Yuri's lips briefly. Yuri gently pressed his fingers to the older man's chest, causing him to stop.

"What secret?" Victor grinned.

"Do you really want to know?"

"It's not good to go into marriage with-" Victor leaned close to his love's ear.

"You've always been beautiful to me." He whispered. "Before I was your coach, there was a part of me that wanted to really know you, to hold you like this. The part of me that only cared for myself wouldn't allow me to act on that." Yuri's heart melted upon hearing the confession. Never had he dreamed such a thing could happen.

"Until I had you in my life, I wasn't complete. The more time I spent with you, the more you surprised me and the more my love for you grew. You're my one true love,so if I get to spend forever with the love of my life and wake up every morning to see you smiling beside me, I'd consider myself the luckiest man in the world."

"Victor-"

"Our love can only get stronger. This is what we have to look forward to and what a beautiful life I see when I look into your eyes." With one more kiss, Victor settled himself close to Yuri, his arms wrapping around the younger man.

"I love you Yuri."

"I love you too Victor."

"Try to get some sleep, we'll be talking to your family later." Yuri needed no further encouragement and was soon sleeping peacefully in Victor's arm.

When Yuri woke some time later, he was surprised to see Victor still asleep beside him. It was a rare occasion to when the older man slept longer than he did. Yuri remained still, Victor's arms remained around him lovingly.

A sensation of warmth and security came over Yuri. He knew in his heart that it was right. A suddenly feeling of elation filled the skater's heart.

 _This is actually going to happen. We're really doing this. I just hope I can be everything you need me to be._

Victor stirred softly beside him.

As Victor's perfect blue eyes opened, he smiled sleepily at Yuri.

"You know, I never get tired of waking up to see such a beautiful face beside me."" He said.

"Until we're old and-" Victor chuckled softly.

My poor Yuri, we'll have to do something about the way you think about yourself. "

"We've tried, I just can't get over how-"

"We'll have to try harder." Kissing Yuri passionately., repositioning himself so that the top half of his body was directly above Yuri. The younger man reached up, caressing Victor's cheek softly.

"We should probably go talk to them." Yuri suggested, pulling away.

"You're right, before it gets too late if it isn't already." The men stood up,yawning. Victor grinned at Yuri, who was rubbing his eyes.

"Still adorable." He murmured, causing the younger man to blush. They made their way over to the door and Yuri's pulled it open to find his mother on the other side, her hand raised as she had been about to knock.

"I just wanted to make sure the two of you were all right, you've been a sleep for a long time, I made dinner, when you're ready it's still warm and there's plenty for both of you." She said.

"Thanks," Yuri said with a smile. "Is everyone here, I have something to tell you." Hiroko's eyes lit up instantly.

"I'll go and get them, we'll meet you here." She hurried out of sight. Yuri turned to Victor.

"She knows." He said.

"Mothers have their ways I guess." Victor replied. "Maybe she heard it in your voice when you called."

"Maybe, she's always been good at sensing things over the phone." When Hiroko reappeared, she was leading her husband and daughter as she promised.

After greeting Victor and Yuri warmly, they were invited into Yuri's bedroom where they sat down.

"What did you want to say, son?" Toshiya asked, placing a hand around his wife.

"Well," Yuri stopping feeling the anxiety return. _it shouldn't be this hard. Especially since they probably already know or at least suspect it._

"Victor- we-" He felt himself being pulled closer to Victor.

"It's alright," the older man said softly.

"Victor asked me to marry him and-" Hiroko gave an encouraging nod as her smile widened.

"And I said yes." Yuri said finally. His mother threw her arms around him.

"Oh Yuri!" She cried. Toshiya moved to shake Victor's hand.

"Congratulations." He said cheerfully. "I'm happy for you both. Let me be the first to say we're happy to have you in the family, Victor. I know Yuri's going to be well taken care of, as it should be in any marriage."

"Thank you Mr. K-"

"Just call me Toshiya. We're family now." Victor was suddenly embraced by Hiroko.

"I'm so glad you two decided to be together. Now I'll never have to worry about him when he's away. You've taken good care of him already. But please, try to get him to come home a little more often, staying away for five years just isn't'-

" mom, I told you I had to-"

"Don't worry, you'll be seeing him as often as we can manage." Victor promised.

"Have you set a date yet?"

"Not officially, I still have to set it up, I don't think it will be a problem, but we would love for you to be there. We'll be getting married at the beginning of next years season..I thought it would be fun to do it in front of the cameras and that way everyone can see just how much Yuri means to me. I'm officially pulling him from the single competition and he's going to be with me in pairs." Seeing the reactions of his family, Yuri was thankful to have a family that loved him enough to accept Victor as openly and warmly as he saw now. He knew they would have to go to the Ice Castle to tell Yuuko the following evening. He could only imagine her reaction to his announcement.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor pulled open the door to the ice castle and followed Yuri inside.

"You seem to be feeling better about this." Victor shifted the black bag in his hands as the pair moved further in.

"Yeah,it feels more real each time I say it. I think it's finally sinking in. It was so...surreal. How often do you get to meet your idol, fall in love and-"

"The odds are about the same as the person you secretly loved for a long time asking you to be their coach and making you the happiest person in the world." The older man placed an arm around Yuri's shoulder.

"What did you bring anyway?" Yuri asked pointing to the bag, Victor shrugged.

"Our skates, some water, the usual things...maybe a little something special."

"Like wha-"

"Yuri!" Yuuko called cheerfully. "You brought Victor!" She cried.

"Yeah. We were hoping to maybe use the rink for a while."

"You know the ice castle is always open to you guys . I was worried when your mom said you were sick."

"You guys don't have to worry about me, Victor had everything under control."

"Good. I'm glad you feel better. We're always glad to see you guys." Victor and Yuri shared a glance.

"That's good to know because Yuri has something to tell you." Victor replied. Yuuko turned to Yuri.

"What is it?"

"First, Victor's making an announcement later, I wanted you to hear it from us before then. I'm leaving the singles competition-"

"You can't do that, your fans were disappointed when Victor pulled you-"

"I know, but just hear me. I'm still going to skate, at least this season, I owe it to Victor since he had to take me out. I just won't be doing it on the singles because... Victor asked me to skate with him in pairs and you'll be seeing him a lot more in person too."

"Yuri, that's amazing, I can't wait to see you guys skate together, this is great news. Did you pick a theme and music?"

"A very special theme." Victor added.

"You can tell me."

"That's part of the reason we're here. Victor and I are getting married-"

"Yuri that's great!" Yuuko cried excitedly. "When-"

"The beginning of the season. Just before the first performance." Yuuko stared in shock.

"You mean you're-"

"On TV. It was totally Victor's idea." Yuri confirmed.

"I'm so happy for you guys. We'll definitely be watching. I'm so happy for you!" She shrieked. She watched Victor wrap his arms around Yuri from behind.

"I guess I should leave you guys to it then, if you need anything, I'll be here for a while. I have some things to do in the office."

When Yuuko had gone, Victor placed the bag on the bench beside the rink,pulling out both his and Yuri's skates.

"We should start practicing, we still haven't picked our first song. It's a big decision, we should take our time to find the perfect one. I brought a CD I made. All the songs on it make me think of you." Victor smiled.

"What's-" The older man pulled Yuri into his arms.

"I was just thinking, I get to spend this evening dancing with you, I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing."

"Really, not a thing?" Yuri asked.

"Well, maybe just one, but why choose?" Victor tightened his grip on Yuri pulling the young man against him, kissing him.

"My beautiful Yuri, I can't wait for the moment you meet me out there and the whole world gets to see how much I love you. When we show them our very first dance...it will be nothing less than magical."

"Or I'll mess up the whole thing and your reputation will be ruined and-"

"Or it won't because you and i are the perfect match, it couldn't go wrong as long as we're together."

"Victor-"

"Come on, let's show them what love really looks like." Before Yuri realized what had happened, he had pulled on his skates and Victor guided him slowly onto the ice.

"It's just me and you, my precious Yuri. No one else matters. If you get nervous or scared, all you have to do is keep your eyes on me. No matter what happens, I'll always love you with all my heart."

Yuri took a deep breath as the music began to play and cautiously followed Victor's lead.


End file.
